1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an astral lamp device having a light emitting diode (LED) capable of excellently illuminating a wound for surgery or diagnosis and a method of setting the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Astral lamps are lighting instruments configured to illuminate a wound during surgery in a hospital and/or the like.
The astral lamps include a one lamp type, a multi lamp type, and/or the like, and have a high luminance and color rendering index, and prevents radiant heat and the shadow of a hand.
The above astral lamps are medical instruments necessary for medical staffs to perform a procedure in a surgery at an optimum state.
Conventional light emitting diode (LED) astral lamps have a longer lifetime and lower power consumption than astral lamps using a conventional halogen lamp and a xenon lamp.
Also, since heat radiation on a front part thereof is nearly nonexistent, the LED astral lamps increase the degree of concentration of the medical staff during a procedure, and have a benefit of preventing desiccation of a tissue and blood by the radiant heat.
Also, since the conventional LED astral lamps excellently express the original colors of an object by a high color rendering in, precise diagnosis of a wound is possible.
Thus, a more precise surgery is possible, and an ultraviolet wavelength which harmfully affects the wound is not generated.
Thus, the conventional LED astral lamps have many benefits compared with the conventional astral lamps and general lightings with respect to the convenience in the surgical environment, but have a high price, and thus, are mainly used in a general hospital in which a human patient is treated.
Only some large animal hospitals use astral lamps for a general medical purpose, but developing countries or backward regions with poor medical facilities and middle or small sized animal hospitals use general deck working, lamps or stand-type lightings of low price due to the financial burden, but the above lightings have problems of a short lifetime, high power consumption, and heat generation.